


Cuddles on the Side

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Alya and Nino can't help but have noticed something going on between Adrien and Marinette, and they want to know what it is.  Also, more hugs for Adrien.





	Cuddles on the Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Disorientation, though it can stand on its own. It is also the Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 10 prompt, secret sleepover.

"All right, what's up with you and Adrien," Alya asked when Marinette showed up for school one morning.  

"Uuuh, nothing?"  Marinette glanced up, relieved to see that Adrien hadn't yet joined them.  It had been nearly two weeks since the reveal, and while they were definitely closer than ever, on both sides of their masks, there were things they hadn't discussed.

Alya frowned slightly and shook her head in denial.  "No way.  You two have gotten downright cuddly.  Everything about your interactions looks like you're dating, but you haven't said anything."

Marinette shrugged.  "There's nothing to say."  

Alya groaned.  "You still like him.  Don't even try to deny it."

"I wouldn't," Marinette promised, her cheeks feeling warm.  "And I wouldn't lie to you Al."  She looked around to make sure no one was close enough to eavesdrop.  "We haven't talked about how we feel for each other.  It… hasn't been the right time to bring it up."

Alya's eyes went wide.  "What exactly  **is** going on?"

Marinette sighed.  "Remember the zip line?"  When her bestie nodded, she continued.  "I hugged him… it was sort of a spur of the moment thing.  And he told me that he'd forgotten what it felt like to be hugged."  She swallowed, remembering how much that hurt.

"Oh fuck," Alya whispered.  "Can I kick his father's ass?"

"Get in line, babe," Nino muttered.  "There's a queue."

Marinette smiled, proud of her friends for being so supportive of her Kitty.  "Anyway, he's been having a rough time recently, and… I told him he could come to me."

"Does this have anything to do with his presentation last week on your dad?" Nino asked.  "I  **know** he was originally researching his sorry excuse of a father."

Marinette nodded.  "His father blew off their meeting, the one for the interview.  He was unwilling to even do a phone call."

Alya was clearly too angry for words, her scowl deep and more than a little scary.

"Thanks for being there for him when he wouldn't let me," Nino said.  "Chloe's right.  You've got the touch.  I think you've helped him move past his fan crush on Ladybug, and I think with some time, you two could have something really great."

Marinette smiled.  "What we have is  **already** amazing."

"We'll let you guys do this in your own time, right Al?"  He slipped an arm around Alya's shoulders.

"Yeah.  Fine."

* * *

Marinette was in bed, but hadn't fallen asleep despite the late hour.  It was Friday night so it was safe to stay up working on a new design.   When the familiar tap sounded on her skylight, she smiled, and called quietly, "come on in.  It's open."

Chat Noir dropped onto her bed, detransforming midway.  "Hey Princess."  His voice was rough, and he was wearing a pair of soft Ladybug patterned shorts and a matching shirt.

"It's bad," Plagg murmured as he zipped past her.  Many of their late night visits were just social time together, sharing favorite movies and making each other laugh.  Apparently this was the other kind.

"Come here."  She grasped his shoulders and pulled him down, his body overlapping hers.  "You want to talk about it?"

He sniffed, burrowing into Marinette's neck and easing his arms under her.  "My grades aren't good enough.  My performance at two of this week's  **six** photoshoots wasn't as expected, never mind that there were technical difficulties and we missed our money light."  He sighed.  "He's micromanaging my schedule again, which probably means he's about to ditch me for some fashion emergency, and he doesn't trust me to do his name and his company proud." 

"Your father is such a controlling, underproofed pastry with lumpy custard," she grumbled, glad she'd been practicing her new insults.

Adrien went utterly silent before dissolving in giggles.  "Gabriel Lumpy Custard Agreste."

Marinette pulled her sheet over them both.  "You're staying here tonight."  She reached and turned off the light.

"You sure it's okay?"  His resistance was halfhearted, a mere token compared to the first few times she'd coaxed him to stay.

"Absolutely."  She pushed her fingers into his hair.  "I have an alarm set for six.  Is that early enough for you to sneak back?"

She felt his whole body relax.  "Yeah.  It's perfect."  He hummed.  "Just like you."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> There will be at least four more Fluffgust prompts in this series.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
